This invention relates to new and useful improvements in golf training devices.
Various devices have been developed in the past to aid golfers in their practice so that the golfer can develop the swing without an excessive amount of time on the golf course or on a golf practice range. One desirable feature in practice devices of this type is to give the golfer the same feel as striking a golf ball. Thus, the device should have provision for utilizing an actual golf ball in combination therewith. Another desirable feature is to be able to hit the golf ball either from a tee such as the type used when using a driver or from the grass itself such as when swinging fairway woods or irons. Yet another desirable feature is to employ a practice device that does not require the golfer to retrieve balls after the ball is hit. Further desirable features are to provide a golf practice device that is safe in its use, simplified in structure, and inexpensive to manufacture.